


Гипоаллергенно

by blurberry



Category: The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:41:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26530810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurberry/pseuds/blurberry
Summary: Тренер знал о нём не так много. Знал про филиппинку-домработницу, про страсть к барбекю и чаю, про любовь к твидовым жилеткам и практичным фирменным вещам. Знал, что у Рэя постоянно мёрзнут ноги. Знал, что он ненавидит чай с молоком. Теперь вот знал, что он предпочитает зубные щётки средней жёсткости.
Relationships: Coach/Raymond Smith
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	Гипоаллергенно

**Author's Note:**

> Холодный воздух, тёплые тексты

Рэй любил читать. Беккета, Шекспира, новостные сводки, аналитические статьи; дополнительные пункты в приложениях к договорам, прописанные самым изъёбисто-мелким шрифтом; инструкции, все новые редакции законов, дорожные указатели и главное: этикетки. Он сосредоточенно что-то вычитывал на упаковках с таким видом, будто ему предстоит подписать договор пожизненной ренты. Тренер не спрашивал. Они вроде не так давно друг друга знают. Он и сам иногда любил побегать глазами между этими бесконечными Е, глутаматами, загустителями и ГМО. Но сейчас Рэй выбрал крайне странное время и место для чтения. А главное – сам материал.

Яркий свет люминисцентных ламп отражался от белого кафельного пола и раздражал уставшие глаза. Вокруг всё пестрило и переливалось многообразием грёбаной эпохи потребления. Огромные баннеры кислотных цветов призывали головную боль: «Поторопитесь!», «Только сейчас!», «Два по цене одного!», «Десятый в подарок!» и вся эта херня.

Тренер не любил гипермаркеты, но раз в пару недель всё равно туда выбирался. Предпочтительно поздно вечером или спозаранку, чтобы успеть до наплыва заёбанных сограждан, плетущихся домой из офисов в помятых костюмах. Самый пиздец всегда творился утром по выходным. Именно это время почему-то было выбрано для проведения семейного досуга. Орущие дети, орущие мамаши, орущие папаши, километровые очереди, чипсы в отделе с молочкой, газонокосилка в хлебобулочном, памперсы в овощном. Если бы он проектировал ад, то поместил бы субботний Теско если не в самый эпицентр, то круге на седьмом точно. По соседству с налоговой и прачечной.

Сейчас здесь было пусто. Полночь: самое время закупить годовой запас туалетной бумаги, вон те макароны по акции, гель для душа с ароматом «Лимонный бриз» с пятидесятипроцентной скидкой, корм коту, угли для барбекю, радиоуправляемый вертолёт. «Осенний ценопад!!!» – истерически орала ярко-жёлтая растяжка над входом. Рэй сразу сказал, что её криво сверстали. Рэй часто моргал и вёл себя как в Диснейленде. Видимо, вписывался в этот аттракцион ещё реже, чем Тренер. Питался он в основном в Принцессе Виктории, а холодильник ему по списку забивала домработница филиппинка, как ниндзя возникающая дважды в неделю, пока Смит был занят очередными разборками.

В общем, как-то так получилось, что звонок Рэя застал Тренера уже в Теско. Он хотел было забить на эти хозяйственные хлопоты, потому что, откровенно говоря, увидеть Рэя хотелось гораздо сильнее, чем затарить вагон бытовой химии для зала. А если уж совсем честно, увидеть Рэя хотелось вообще сильнее всего. И не только увидеть. Так что он готов был всё бросить и сам рвануть через весь город хотя бы просто на чашку чая. Сколько прошло? Недели полторы? 

Смит приехал быстро, словно караулил за углом. Тренер даже не стал интересоваться, что за дела он тут обстряпывал. Рэй был бледный и какой-то взмыленный. Ценопад чудесным образом его взбодрил и увлёк. Они были вдвоём в этом огромном зале, не считая сонных кассиров и ещё парочки зомби, блуждающих где-то на задворках бакалеи. Пока Тренер лихорадочно искал в телефоне подобие списка, больше походящее на записи сумасшедшего в стадии навязчивого бреда, Рэй сказал, что будет здесь рядом и куда-то свинтил. Свинтил, оставив после себя шлейф своего охуительного парфюма, от которого подгибались ноги, а голова становилась пустой и лёгкой как от шампанского. 

Тренер не стал даже задумываться, что Смиту здесь может понадобиться и попытался сосредоточиться на списке. Бытовая химия его уже не интересовала. Как и отсутствие фильтров для кофеварки. Как и почти опустевшая упаковка овсянки. Херня какая, купит в китайском супермаркете на углу. Или перехватит какую-нибудь дрянь в Кебабре. Меньше всего ему хотелось наматывать круги по грёбаному Теско, когда где-то на орбите вращался Рэймонд Смит. 

Он закинул в телегу моющие средства и насадки для швабры, которые завтра с гордостью вручит карапузам, угробившим сегодня весь их уборочный инвентарь в попытках купировать последствия катастрофы в виде опрокинувшегося в раздевалке флакона, прости господи, масла для тела. Чьё было масло они так и не сознались, только Эрни пробубнил что-то про красивый рельеф. Оттереть эту дрянь оказалось непосильной задачей: всё равно что собирать в море чайной ложкой разлив нефти после аварии на вышке. 

Тренер огляделся по сторонам. Рэя не было. Он уже собрался было его вызванивать и даже грешным делом подумал, а не сбежал ли Смит с этого праздника тренерской бытовухи. Но высокая фигура в стёганой куртке обнаружилась через пару секций: Смит с крайне сосредоточенным видом изучал упаковки презервативов. 

И вот уже пару минут Тренер стоял в прострации, гадая, как лучше к Рэю подступиться и стоит ли отвлекать от процесса. Да, Рэй любил читать.

Он оставил телегу одиноко стоять поперёк рядов и подошёл ближе.  
— Рэй?  
Тот отозвался лишь вопросительным мычанием. Тренер стушевался. Он и сам не знал, что сказать. Поэтому поинтересовался:  
— Что тут?  
— У меня аллергия, – со вздохом выдал Смит, возвращая очередную упаковку на полку.  
— На что?  
— На какую-то синтетическую дрянь, которую они добавляют в смазку. На спермициды тоже. Ебучий ноноксинол.  
— О. О-о.  
— Они могли бы указывать компоненты более подробно, – пробормотал Рэй, крутя в руках очередную коробку, – Мне, между прочим, тоже хочется потрахаться с комфортом.

Тренер покосился на телегу. Его словно только что огрели кувалдой. Он никак не мог привыкнуть к столь неожиданно проявляющейся прямоте Рэя. Она будила в нём какой-то первобытный трепет. Он хотел было предложить посильную помощь, но затруднялся даже для себя сформулировать, какую. Последняя реплика оставила в его голове абсолютный вакуум.

— Ладно, – Рэй развернулся слишком резко и Тренер только проследил полёт ярких упаковок до телеги. Пиздецки меткий бросок с такого расстояния, – Зарулим в щётки?  
— Какие? – поинтересовался пристукнутый Тренер уже после того, как кивнул.  
— Зубные. Оставлю у тебя?  
— А. Да.

К счастью, щётку они выбрали чуть быстрее. Возможно, Тренеру это лишь показалось, потому что теперь он стоял рядом с Рэем и, пока тот придирчиво изучал жёсткость щетины, внимательно изучал его. Как бегают по строчкам глаза, как шевелятся губы, как длинные пальцы крутят эти несчастные щётки. Из телеги на него смотрел джентльменский набор из презервативов и гипоаллергенного лубриканта. 

Он подумал, что нужно бы запомнить марку. На будущее. Какое будущее? То, что за пределами запаса из этих двенадцати латексных изделий, видимо. Двенадцать раз? Тренер прокручивал в голове их нечастые встречи. В основном у Рэя. Там было как-то не до изучения марки и компонентов. У него Смит провёл пару ночей, в одну из которых уснул, даже не сняв до конца рубашку.

— У них тут есть капли для глаз?  
— Кажется да. Там, дальше. Ты выбрал?  
Рэй кивнул и к набору присоединилась щётка сдержанно синего цвета.  
— Я тебя не утомляю? – поинтересовался Смит, в очередной раз придирчиво вчитываясь в состав. На сей раз, капель, – Ужасно сохнут глаза под вечер, я ни черта не вижу.  
— Нет. В смысле, всё нормально.  
— Тебе что-нибудь нужно ещё?  
— Нет.

Может, конечно, и нужно. Но кто сейчас в здравом уме стал бы закупать продукты. По пути к кассе Рэй успел разжиться санитайзером для рук, влажными салфетками, минералкой и пакетом мятных леденцов. Кассирша с отстранённым видом пробила всё это ассорти озабоченной домохозяйки, не выказав никакого удивления и даже не удостоив их тандем вниманием. Будто такие вот посетители были здесь в порядке вещей. Она и бровью не повела бы даже если эти двое странных мужиков выставили бы на ленту десяток уродливых садовых гномов или надувную лодку. Рэй пытался что-то там поделить, оплатить и Тренеру вернуть, но тот сказал:  
— А вот сейчас утомляешь.

В конце концов, первый час ночи. Смит несколько раз моргнул и распределил покупки по карманам куртки. Оказалось, его внедорожник стоял рядом с Ягуаром. Учитывая пустынную парковку, выбрать место наверняка оказалось несложно. Пока Тренер утрамбовывал пакеты в багажник, Рэй закурил, кивнул ему, улыбнувшись уголком рта:  
— Я за тобой, – и не спеша двинулся к машине.

До дома было минут двадцать езды. Почти пустая дорога стелилась ровным полотном. Тренер поглядывал в зеркало заднего вида на скользящий по пятам Мерседес. Шпионский боевик, вашу мать. Интересно, Рэй залил капли? Или всё так же часто моргает? А что там с леденцами? В последний раз, когда Тренер залез к нему в бардачок за салфетками, оттуда вывалился пакет мармелада и коробка патронов. Он тогда не то чтобы сильно удивился: просто осторожно пристроил всё лишнее на место.

Это было очень странно: ехать куда-то посреди ночи на разных машинах, кортежем. Не на стрелку, не в лес, а просто к нему домой. С кем ещё такое могло происходить. Только с Рэем. Еще пару месяцев назад Тренер неслабо охуел бы, обнаружив эту тачку у себя на хвосте и наверняка дал бы дёру дворами и проулками. Но вот он и глазом не успел моргнуть, а они уже закупаются в Теско как какая-нибудь глубоко и прочно женатая пара. Зубные щётки, презервативы, насадки для швабр. Странно и вон из ряда, как и всё между ними.

Как тот первый поцелуй у Рэя на кухне. Какой-то дикий и сумасшедший. Как и то, что было после. Вот тогда-то он и познакомился с прямотой Рэя, когда тот без лишних слов расстегнул джинсы и устроил его ладонь на своём налившемся члене, раскрыв рот в немом стоне. Звон пряжки его ремня до сих пор эхом отдавался в голове. Тренеру тогда просто вынесло мозги ко всем херам. А когда рука Рэя проделала то же самое, оттянув резинку его треников, все его принципы и моральные устои, мол, с гангстерами не связываться, сразу как-то зашатались и рассыпались словно карточный домик под этим просвечивающим до самого нутра взглядом. Огромные зрачки и потемневшая в синеву радужка – глаза Рэя всегда становились такими, когда он был заведён. 

Тренер знал о нём не так много. Знал про филиппинку-домработницу, про страсть к барбекю и чаю, про любовь к твидовым жилеткам и практичным фирменным вещам. Знал, что у Рэя постоянно мёрзнут ноги. Знал, что он ненавидит чай с молоком. Теперь вот знал, что он предпочитает зубные щётки средней жёсткости. 

Парковаться пришлось в соседнем дворе: всё уже было заставлено юркими малолитражками и неповоротливыми кроссоверами. Танк Рэя тихо урча вкатился в тупик неподалёку. Тренер глубоко вдохнул холодный осенний воздух. Изо рта шёл пар. Внизу живота тугой пружиной сжалось предвкушение. Вытянутый силуэт стремительно приближался к нему в свете фонаря.

— Похолодало кажется, – сказал Смит, поравнявшись с ним. Нос покраснел, глаза слезились. Рэй моментально реагировал на смену температур – тоже маленькая заметка, которую он сделал в самом начале. Ещё тогда, у барби, пока они поджидали Флэтчера. Это потом он узнает, что под горячим душем кожа Рэя моментально краснеет. Узнает, что когда он мёрзнет, руки становятся белыми, а синеватые прожилки вен проступают ярче. Зато нос и уши – наоборот, наливаются краской. Как сейчас. 

Ему безумно захотелось погреть эти уши в своих ладонях. Если бы не ебучие пакеты. Рэй дышит на ладони и моргает, пока они идут до дома и пока Тренер нашаривает в кармане ключ.

В прихожей Смит сам включает свет и тянется к вешалке.  
— У вас там какая-то мокруха в зале? Поножовщина? – спрашивает он, указывая взглядом на пакеты.  
— Что?  
— Зачем столько химии?  
— Эти оболтусы разлили в раздевалке масло, – Тренер усмехнулся, увидев отъехавшую челюсть и уточнил: – Для тела.  
— Стесняюсь спросить, для чьего.  
— Они не сознались.

Он забивает на всё и накрывает холодные уши Рэя своими ладонями. Осторожно растирает. Тот замирает, но через несколько мгновений выдыхает и расслабляется. Пальцами по волосам и назад – по загривку. Смит чуть вздрагивает, но Тренер уже знает: это потому что ему приятно. Он внезапно оказался очень тактильным, но самым неожиданным образом. 

Тренер увлёкся процессом подбора разнообразных приёмов и комбинаций не на шутку. Удобней всего их было отрабатывать по утрам, когда Рэй спросонья был немного оглушённый и заторможенный. Или по вечерам у его камина, когда он в полудрёме закидывал на Тренера свои конечности, скрытые мягким хлопком домашних штанов и свитшотов.

— Я хочу в душ, – говорит Рэй, глядя на него в упор, и добавляет: – С тобой.  
Как будто он может Рэю в подобной просьбе отказать. Он ему вообще-то лишь однажды и отказывал. Получилось так себе. А главное – не сработало, хоть он и сказал, что лавочка закрыта и никаких на хрен больше страйков. Страйков и правда больше не было. Были только вот такие оригинальные просьбы и предложения. 

— Ещё? – спрашивает Тренер в мокрое плечо, регулируя температуру. Рэй к его смесителю ещё не приноровился. Может, потому что бывал здесь всего пару раз, а может, потому что Тренер ему всегда в этом деле помогает. Как-то само так получается.  
— Да.

Напор сейчас отличный – кому ещё приспичит устроить водные процедуры посреди ночи. Он прибавляет горячей воды. Порой ему кажется, что Смита выковали в адском пекле, приодели в человека и выкинули на поверхность земли, посмотреть, что тут да как. Он намыливает Рэя, пока тот подставляет под струи лицо, довольно прикрыв глаза. Красный как рак. 

У Рэя рельефный живот, длинный выпуклый шрам на боку и ещё несколько поменьше: на груди и плече. Он рассказывал о них бегло и как-то отстранённо, мол, дело давнее. У Рэя длинные ноги с проступающими жилами и узкие бёдра. Рэй как будто высечен из мрамора. Он разворачивается в руках Тренера и сразу целует, одним плавным движением раскрывая губы и проталкивая между них горячий язык. Вода льётся в рот, шумит в ушах и вынуждает жмурится, но их это не останавливает. Никогда не останавливало. Останавливает только риск наебнуться и расшибить себе голову о кафель или о стиральную машинку.

Перспектива потрахаться с комфортом, говоря словами Рэя, прельщает гораздо сильнее. Тем более, Тренер так удачно застелил утром свежее бельё, благоухающее альпийскими лугами.

— Господи, – выдохнул Рэй, вытягиваясь на кровати и потёр пальцами веки, – Просто пиздец. Синдром, сука, сухого глаза.

Тренер только хмыкнул, раскатывая Смита по матрасу как скалка тесто. Тот с удовольствием раскатывался – устал. Устал, но очень хочет. Тренеру это почему-то всегда льстит. Не то чтобы он списал себя в расход, просто наверное слишком много представлял мистера Смита в своей постели с их первой встречи.

— Тебе рано вставать? – спрашивает Рэй. Момент, конечно, просто идеальный.  
— Хотел закинуть в зал всю эту хрень. Но вообще-то не обязательно.  
— Я хочу поспать часов до вось, – судорожный вдох, – Ми.  
— Спи сколько хочешь, – его сейчас волнуют совсем другие вопросы, – Так хорошо?  
— Да. Нужно не забыть. Будильник.  
— Рэй, я поставлю будильник, успокойся пожалуйста. Расслабься.

Это бывает самым сложным: переключить Рэя из рабочего режима. Ему нужно всё уточнить и распланировать, не отходя от кассы, не откладывая на потом. В этом есть резон, потому что обратно включиться ему тяжело. Особенно когда он такой заёбанный. Во всех смыслах.

Лучше всего помогает его поцеловать. Что Тренер и делает, удобней устраиваясь между километровых ног. Главное – не давать и шанса задуматься о будильниках и планах на завтра, держать его здесь и сейчас, желательно за жопу. Тогда через несколько минут Рэя закоротит и он сам хрипло торопливо попросит: «Давай». Тренер редко слушает его в эти моменты. Ему, в конце концов, видней. Со своей, так сказать, колокольни. 

Первое правило: не пренебрегай разминкой. Ещё немного, чтобы Рэй стал как пластилин. Чтобы полностью расслабился. Чтобы шире развёл ноги. Чтобы сам начал двигаться навстречу. Он сейчас не будет проявлять инициативу и полностью отдаст ему управление – слишком измотан. А Тренер технично удовлетворит его претензию на комфорт. И никакой аллергии. Если повезёт. Тогда ещё одиннадцать раз точно можно будет не сомневаться. А лучше сразу купить несколько упаковок про запас. 

— Тебе нравится так? Или слишком?.. Рэй?  
Тренер ещё не освоил в полной мере его язык тела – он где-то на начальном уровне программы. А у Рэя очень специфический диалект. Но он готов быть прилежным студентом. Ему хочется закончить этот курс с отличием. Он использует уже изученный материал и сопоставляет похожие «реплики». 

Когда Рэй начинает тихо часто постанывать на одной ноте, глядя ему в глаза, пазл наконец складывается. Его от этого штырит почти так же сильно как от самого процесса. Особенно когда удаётся прийти к финишу почти синхронно. Как сейчас. Он любит пропускать Рэя вперёд, чтобы посмотреть на его лицо в эти несколько секунд и догнаться самому как на реактивной тяге. Он любит лежать с ним рядом. Любит гладить его по животу или по спине. Рэй всё это тоже любит. Иногда он накрывает ладонь Тренера своей и крепко сжимает на несколько секунд.

— Ну что, всё нормально?  
— Да. Эти подходят.  
— Ты раньше не говорил. Про свою аллергию.  
— Ничего такого. Это моя проблема. Не успел заехать в аптеку.  
— Это не проблема, Рэй. Я вроде как тоже заинтересованная сторона. Есть ещё на что-нибудь?  
— На клубнику.  
— Серьёзно?  
— Да, сильная. На пыль. И на липу, но это только весной, когда всё цветёт. На хлорку бывает. А что?  
— На всякий случай. Принести воды?  
— Пожалуйста, – хрипло отвечает Смит, но когда Тренер уже собирается подняться, хватает его за запястье, – Подожди.

Поцелуй порывистый как шквальный ветер. Что он означает остаётся только гадать – Рэй не даёт никаких пояснений, просто падает на подушку. Часы на печке показывают 01:36. Тренер пьёт сам, моргая на светящиеся зелёным в темноте цифры. Наливает стакан для Рэя. Делает в голове пометку напротив клубники. Обещает себе подтянуть матчасть в блоке контрацепции. На его не самой бедной практике это первый случай. Мистер Смит уникален во всём. 

В спальне тихо, только слышны мерные выдохи.  
— Рэй, вода, – вполголоса сообщает он, – Оставлю здесь.  
Здесь, рядом с его телефоном и пистолетом. Как обычно. Ничего такого.

— Мне нравится так, – вдруг говорит Рэй. Бессвязно, почти не размыкая губ и совсем тихо. Будто во сне.  
— Что?  
— С тобой. Нравится.  
— Мне с тобой тоже. Всё в порядке?

Смит не отвечает, дышит ровно, глубоко. Тренер гладит его поясницу и ловит за хвост мысль о том, что ему дико хочется пережить с Рэем и эту осень, и серую промозглую зиму в вечном желании выспаться, и весеннюю слякоть, и цветущую липу, а потом и всю клубнику. Весь её грёбаный урожай. Хочется увидеть летний гардероб Рэя. Его открытые руки. Звучит как сумасшествие даже в мыслях, но хочется посмотреть на него в плавках где-нибудь на побережье. Без очков. С мокрыми взъерошенными волосами как после душа. Расслабленного и немного загорелого. Хочется дождаться с ним, когда всю оставшуюся клубнику закатают в банки. Когда снова придут тучи и ветра. И так по кругу. Без остановок. Ещё и ещё. Как горячий шёпот Рэя на ухо: «Ещё».


End file.
